Sick
by xRestlessme
Summary: Mamoru/Makoto. Both characters appear to be sick...or that's at least what they told Usagi. Rated K because there's pretty much no cursing.


**Another great story...hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon in no way or form belongs to me.**

* * *

"Stop moving!" groaned a sleepy brunette in the early light of…afternoon. Moments later, Makoto Kino found herself dumped onto the cool ground.

Popping up, green eyes glared at Mamoru Chiba. Smiling, she coolly asked, "Really, now. What was that even for?"

She was a sinner, she knew this.

But then again, what did it matter?

Mamoru smirked as he watched the younger woman's eyes travel over his bare chest. "Usagi's coming over. She still thinks I'm sick."

Eyes widening, Makoto quickly stands. "She thinks I'm sick too."

Shivering in the cool air, her hands try to warm herself through the large shirt she wears.

The pair silently moves around each other in a silent dance. She picks up her things, he simply cleans everything else.

Makoto's eyes cloud over as she begins to think things she shouldn't.

_What exactly would Usagi think when she found out? _The blonde would find out…she always found secrets.

Tying her hair up, she freezes, as there is a series of excited knocks at the door. Mamoru's hands spin her into a closet as the door closes her into darkness. Sighing, the to-tall girl leans into his clothing, inhaling the scent.

Blushing when she realizes how crazy she must look, she opens her eyes.

If only this was a sweet, innocent relationship.

She couldn't make bentos for him…everyone knew Usagi couldn't cook.

She absolutely couldn't be seen on a date with him.

Maybe she needed to stop this, it was only hurting her. It had to be hurting Mamoru, even if he never showed it.

Wiping at her eyes, Makoto tries not to listen as conversation flows away. Pulling on her skirt, she isn't startled as the door open.

"Usagi's going to your house. You should hurry up," he whispers, pulling her towards him. Her eyes widen as their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

Ducking out of the fire exit, Makoto sighs as she lands a floor below. Legs scream in protest, at having to move so much after rest. Pushing onward, she begins to climb down.

Waving to the sixth pair of residents, she lands firmly on the ground. Yawning, Makoto struggles to keep her eyes open as she takes off at a light sprint.

To anyone else, it looked to be a full-out race.

* * *

Mamoru watched the small figure disappear around the corner, falling back into his bed. The knots in his stomach don't let up as he stares blankly into space. 

He didn't feel guilty.

Honestly, should he?

His heart loves both Usagi and Makoto. Who would love them both?

Usagi had her childish antics and sweet smile. She brought a smile to his face, even when he wanted to frown.

Makoto…she was a woman. Her calm personality, humor dry and sarcastic was something you didn't find often. She was the type of woman who knew how to solve his problems, if only he spoke them.

Sitting up, Mamoru's eyes drift to the framed picture. Inside the paper is old and battered.

Usagi and he, both very small, smile into the camera. Mamoru holds a bouquet of roses.

Suddenly the dam breaks, as all the guilt he's been running from finds him.

Hands run through his hair as he stands to walk into the kitchen. Grabbing the hot thermos of soup, he downs it.

The burning liquid scolds his throat, tears pricking at his eyes.

He needs this…he needs this pain to know that he can feel at all.

What kind of man is he? He is hurting both Usagi and Makoto, with only his feelings in his mind.

_ Mamoru Chiba is disgusted with himself. _

He can feel the burns slowly forming on his throat as he throws the container out the window. Glass shatters onto the floor, as he walks to the window, not minding the pain in his feet.

Mamoru Chiba stares down into the street, as he slowly sinks to his knees.

_ He is such a failure._

* * *

Makoto enters through her window, breathing hard.

She really must be out of shape, if this is making her tired. Letting herself fall onto the ground, she fans herself.

Pulling her body up, Makoto slips out of her outfit, finding heavy pajamas.

Would she really lie to her friend now? Truth was…she hadn't outright lied to Usagi yet. The blonde had never outright asked her if Makoto was sleeping with Mamoru.

The answer would be sort of. Sure the couple slept in the same bed…but that was all.

Shaking her head, Makoto walks through the house deciding.

She won't lie to Usagi! She wants to be a good friend.

A knock at the door causes her heart to drop as she walks closer. Her palms begin to sweat, as she nervously licks her lips. Pulling the door open, she takes a deep breath.

Usagi stares into her sick friend's face, concern pulling at her heart. Makoto's face is pale and sweat dots her hairline.

"Usagi…I need t-" the brunette is cut off as Usagi quickly responds, entering the apartment.

"Mako-chan! You look horrible. I made some soup to help, my mother helped me make it," explains the blonde as she hurries to prepare the food.

The door is shut behind her as Makoto's tired voice reaches her ears. "…yes, I guess I do look horrible. I am sick after all."

* * *

**The end. Hope this was good. I want to learn how to express emotions better! So please review and tell me if I did.**


End file.
